Lady Mary  Better be ordinary
by merl
Summary: There are not only people without and people with powers. There are some inbetween. Like Lady Mary.
1. Chapter 1

Due to the appearance of my former OC you first should read "Lilia - Fight for a soul" (.net/s/6080724/1/Lilia_Fight_for_a_soul)

**Lady Mary – Better be ordinary**

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

"That must be her", Gwen said while she shook out a blanket out of the window.

Merlin stepped behind her and looked at the group of newcomers which just entered the court yard.

Five knights dressed in red and black, led by an apparently young woman with blond hair and a blue dress.

"And who exactly is she supposed to be?", he asked Gwen and continued tidying up the room both servants were preparing for the arriving guest.

"Lady Mary", Gwen replied. "That is all I know. I'm just a servant girl."

Merlin looked at her surprised while he was fighting with the duvet cover for the pillow. There was a breath of bitterness in her voice.

"Did you talk to Arthur today?" he asked carefully and received a noxious look from Gwen. He grinned, continued fighting with the duvet cover and desperately gave it to Gwen for her to clean up his chaos.

While she put the fresh linen on the bed with fitful and angry movements she unburdened her heart to Merlin. "I know that it's difficult and I am happy, in a way. But sometimes he is so sweet to me and another time he ignores me. Just because he is the prince he does not have to look down on me like that or ignore me completely when "his" people are around. That's not fair." Her movements became more hasty with every word and with every passing second Merlin looked more shocked how she literally spanked the blanket first then beat, squished and boxed the pillow into shape and finally put it into its place.

"Oookay", he said long-drawn-out, looking at the now perfectly made bed. "You know him. He is not an empathic person in general. He is more of a dead loss when it comes to feelings".

He was grinning at Gwen but this grin disappeared rather fast as his eyes met hers.

"You are spending too much time with him", he said contritely and avoided her piercing look.

"With whom?", a well known, used to giving orders and slightly jealous voice from the door sounded.

Merlin turned around, grinning at Arthur and just said: "With me."

The prince stepped next to his servant, looked straight into his eyes, gave him a beat to the neck and passed him without a word, walking towards Gwen, who did not even bother to turn around.

Merlin looked at him and shook his head.

"You are strange", he said, while rubbing his neck.

"You have no idea", Gwen shouted at him but still did not turn around to Arthur.

The prince stepped behind her, tried to touch her arm but Gwen immediately found something to do on the other end of the room.

Arthur looked at her frowning, turned to Merlin after that and the manservant just shrugged. Arthur gave up.

"Women", he grumped silently.

"Who is Lady Mary?", Merlin asked hoping to save the situation.

"A girl", the prince replied promptly followed by a stormy reaction from Gwen: "So you will get to know her better quite soon."

The boys stared at Gwen.

"Uhm, yeah.", Arthur said, apparently not knowing what Gwen's obvious jealousy was about. "We will all get to know her better. The room looks ready. Lady Mary will be welcomed by my father soon. You better come along, I am sure there will be a useful job for you."

He turned around, left the room and only reacted with a shrug to another caustic answer from Gwen: "What else?"

She stomped after the prince and Merlin followed them shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Welcoming **

With his arms wide opened and a happy glow on his face Uther walked towards the young woman: "Lady Mary! What a pleasure to welcome you in Camelot."

Cocking her head she looked at him.

"The only reason for me being here is that my parents have died", she said.

Uther flinched.

"Oh, yes", he babbled. "I forgot. It must be awful for you." He embraced her, squeezed her and looked at her in a fatherly way. "If you need to talk about it, please come to me at any time."

"Why would I want to talk about it?", she asked confused. "They are dead and I'm not. I mean, it's not like their death was completely in vain."

Everyone in the room stared at Mary.

How could she talk about the death of her parents like that? Her voice carried grief but also pride in it, even a bit of joy.

Merlin tried to read Mary's eyes. They were blue. Not golden. This calmed him down a bit.

Uther looked questioning at the young woman: "Not in vain? Isn't death always in vain?"

"It isn't", Mary answered fevered. "They died for a good thing. They fought and they won. Well, the price wasn't a small one to pay but that is the way it is."

"Naïve", was the word going through Merlin's head. Mary seemed to be so naïve.

"In battle?" Uther clearly was confused. „I heared a riding accident caused them to die."

Mary flinched, her face blushed, her hands formed fists and Merlin had the feeling that she kind of slapped herself to the forehead because of saying something she should not have said.

Mary was thinking of an explanation.

"Yes, a riding accident. They were fighting for … uhm …", she stuttered along, biting her lower lip and could not go on.

All of a sudden she looked up, her eyes filled with tears and in the end she started to cry: "Oh, I know, it's horrible. Over and over again I try to give it a positive spin but I always fail. Riding accident, yes. My father would have loved die in battle."

The king looked at her pitiful and embraced her again to comfort her: "Your father truly was a brave man. He stood beside me in many battles and he did great things."

He turned around to walk back to his throne and Merlin saw Mary breathing a sigh of relief.

"I always imagine him riding to battle. With my mother at his side to…uhm…aid him. This version of the story helps me through nights filled with tears and to banish my nightmares." Speaking the last words she nodded like a little child wanting to tighten the story she just made up.

"You are suffering from nightmares?" Uther asked. "My physician will help you to get rid of them. Go find him as soon as you can. But not today. I imagine that you must be pretty tired and want to rest. Your rooms are prepared already and you will be escorted to them."

"I thank you, King Uther", Mary replied formal with a little bow. "I'm truly exhausted indeed."

Merlin realized that all she wanted was to get away. He just did not know why.

The king pointed Gwen to take their guest to her rooms. The maidservant dropped a curtsy and waited for Mary to turn around and walk towards the door.

The young dark-skinned woman walked fast and Mary had a little trouble to follow her. The maidservant had something on her mind, this was clearly written on her face. And she did not say a word.

Mary was not used to this.

There always had been a family-oriented mood in her parental home. No matter if it was a maidservant, a servant or a Lord. All residents of the house had been familiar to her since she could remember.

"What is your name?", she asked the maidservant.

"Gwen", she answered dryly.

"A beautiful name", Mary started babbling. "Once I had a doll called Gwen. It was my favourite doll. I used to play only with her, took her with me everywhere I went. To the woods, to the lake, to the stables, to every room of the house, travelling. My Gwen had been with me all the time. And then such a stupid worm came and broke it."

Surprised Gwen stopped.

"A worm?", she asked.

Mary bit her lips.

"Uhm, yes. Worm. There was this ... uhm … stupid guy working at the stables."

Mary could feel herself blushing. The maidservant watched her with a doubtful look on her face, slighly squinting eyes.

"Ah yes", she said slowly, turned around, walked a few more stepps and finally opened a door. "Your rooms. If you need something just let me know."

She held open the door and Mary stepped inside.

The room was big. And comfortable. Mary took a look around.

"I think I will be fine here", she said and turned to Gwen happily. "Thank you. And you can call me Mary. Well, at least when we are alone. There might be one or two Lords not liking that.", she said twinkling and caught a slight, quick smile on the face of the maidservant, who dropped a curtsy and closed the door behind her after leaving the room.

Mary was alone. Again.

She sighed.

Then she saw her luggage, laughed and went to her bags to unpack her books.

She found her favourite book, took a seat on the soft bed, reading a story about a griffin and fell asleep shortly after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Magic **

Mary woke up in bright sunshine.

"Good morning, Milady", Gwen's voice sounded and Mary sat up in the bed to find out where exactly the maidservant was in this big room. Confused the lady looked around and snatched a glimpse of a shadow on her left.

"There you are", she said in relief and peeled herself out of the blanket. She never had understood how she was able to survive the nights when being completely rolled up in the blanket.

Actually she should suffocate every night anew or strangle herself.

Getting up she saw that Gwen had prepared breakfast. Yawning Mary walked to the table, stretched herself and took a seat. Curiously she looked at what the maidservant brought her.

"Looks good", she stated and began to eat. "Do you want some?", she asked Gwen who looked at her in surprise.

"No, thank you", she replied. "I already had breakfast. Besides, that's out of place."

"Oh no", Mary said with a wave of her hand. "Back at home we all had breakfast together. Well, when everyone had been around."

Gwen had already started to make the bed.

Mary wanted to stop her but then she remembered the words of her mother: It wouldn't be like it was in her family everywhere. In other households servants were not that close. Elsewhere servants were just servants.

Mary never had understood that. But now she saw how natural this was for Gwen.

"May I ask you something?", Mary asked the maidservant.

"Of course", Gwen answered and came to the Lady.

"King Uther told me to go and see the physician." Mary had to reflect on the reason for a second before she remembered it: "Because of my nightmares. Where can I find him?"

Gwen explained the way to him and then continued tidying up the room while Mary ate her breakfast and watched the maidservant doing her work. In some kind of way the lady was fascinated by that. Like by so many other things.

"Do you need anything else?" Gwen asked finally and Mary shook her head.

The maidservant dropped a small curtsey and left the room.

Today she did not seem as stiff and upset as the day before, Mary realized.

Then she changed her clothes and went on her way to find the physician.

It was a tiny little bit chaotic.

Strange gadgets and constructional systems stood on the tables, here and there liquids were bubbling, probably mixed together from different herbs and ingredients stacked in the cupboards.

Mary stared with her mouth wide opened. It all reminded her of dad's old study. Including the rashes of books conquering every free space and some shelves.

With a joyful laugh she took one of the books and started reading immediately.

"Who are you?", someone asked wondering, surprised and slightly caught in the act.

Mary looked up. She had not even noticed the old man with the white hair standing there on the other side of the room.

She closed the book but still held it in her hand and walked towards him.

"I'm Mary. King Uther told me to see you", she explained putting a smile on her face. She almost could not hold back her excitement over this place.

The old man looked at her surprised and thoughtfully. Then he seemed to remember, smiled and came to her, took her hand.

"Lady Mary, of course", he said delighted. "The last time I saw you, you just were born. You look like your mother, but you have your father's eyes."

„You knew my parents? They never told me that."

"Of course", the man replied. "Your father was a good friend of the king and I took care of your mother while she was pregnant. Take a seat. Uther said you are suffering from nightmares?"

Mary sat down. Her parents never had talked about the time before and shortly after her birth. This confused her.

"Uhm, yes.", she finally replied silently. "Nightmares. Because of the death of my parents." You get used to fibbing, she thought.

The man looked at her doubtfully and Mary looked him straight into his eyes, not understanding his curious look. Did he suspect anything? Or did he know anything?

Finally he turned around, went to a small cupboard and took a little bottle out.

"This will help you to sleep. Take it before you go to bed. I will make sure that you get a new bottle every day", he explained and gave her the potion.

"Thank you", she said and just as she was about to ask him about her parents a young man dashed in from the side room.

"Gaius", he started but then noticed the visitor, stopped like glued to the spot, staring at her.

Mary stared back. He had been in the hall yesterday, had he not?

She shifted her head a bit, looking straight into his eyes – and it hit her like a stroke.

"A magician!", she yelled out, jumped out of her seat, walked towards him, remained in front of him glooming and looked at him up and down. Shocked and stock-still he stood there.

"You are a magician", she repeated joyfully.

Confused and a bit scared he looked from Mary to Gaius and back. He was searching for words, but remained silent, looking around hectically.

Mary did not understand his reaction.

"You ARE a magician, aren't you?", she asked this time, looking for answers inside the young man and then turned around to ask Gaius: "Is he?"

The physician walked towards her, took her arm to lead her back to the chair.

Uncomprehending she stared at him with her big eyes, sat down and waited for an explanation.

"Do you have powers yourself, Lady Mary?", Gaius asked. The young man seemed even more confused. He sat down, staring at both of them.

Mary lowered her head.

"No", she said with a low voice. "Unfortunately not."

"But you detect magic and magicians?" he continued asking.

Mary nodded.

"And I guess that your parents did not die because of a riding accident?", Gaius stated finally.

„No, they died fighting a strange monster", Mary told them. "It had destroyed a village close by and had injured many people. They came to my parents asking for help. Everyone knew that they were magicians. Father wanted to go on his own but my mother did not allow that. Together they would be stronger, she said. Well, she was right. If father had gone alone he would have died and the monster would still be alive. Together they were able to kill it. But the price was their life."

Tears ran down Mary's cheek. She had loved her parents so much.

Gaius put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and turned to the young man: "Mary's parents were magicians but kept their powers secret. They used to live in Camelot but by the time Uther banned magic staying here became more and more difficult. A life without magic seemed too hard for them. Shortly after the birth of their daughter, Lady Mary, they went to the outer territories."

"Ah", the young man just said.

Mary looked up.

"Banned?", she asked marvelled.

"Magic is being punished", the young man replied bitter. "Uther has banned it."

"You have to be very careful", Gaius warned her. "Even if you don't have powers yourself you will be accused of it if your story becomes known. Knowing your parents I assume, they had let you grow up in a little world of magic. Note this: It is forbidden here. People accused of using magic are executed."

"Of course", she replied more in shock than in understanding.

"Merlin?", Gaius turned to the young man. "Escort Mary to her rooms."

He got up immediately, nodding keenly with a smile on his face.

Merlin twinkled.

"We will get to handle this", he said grinning and leading her outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love and other worries**

Slowly they went back.

Over and over again Merlin looked at Mary, trying to say something but then changed his mind and remained silent. Mary on the other hand thought about how to put the question she longed to ask into quite harmless words.

Finally she could not hold back any longer: "How long have you known you were different?"

Shocked Merlin turned around, his face snow white, and looked around to make sure that nobody had heard something because Mary had not even come up with the idea of lowering her voice.

Behind them they could hear a mix of laguhter and coughing, followed by an unfortunately well known voice. "Pardon me?"

Arthur stepped towards them, watching Merlin amused and waited for an explanation, a big grin on his lips.

The young magician bobbled around, not knowing what to say without making everything worse for himself.

Mary realized that her actually harmless question must have been somewhat catchy and wanted to help Merlin. "Uhm, every boy wants to be a knight and a hero while Merlin is fine with the way he lives." She nodded, pleased with herself.

"Ah" , Arthur said laughing to Merlin. "So you will be happy to hear that you have to polish my armour and also muck out the stables." He slapped Merlin on the shoulder as an encouraging gesture, gave Mary a friendly smile and went on on his way.

"Thank you very much", Merlin said angrily to Mary and she lowered her head knowing her guilt, her face blushed.

"Sorry", she said sheepishly.

Merlin opened the door and stumbled into the room while Mary sneaked after him and closed the door silently. It remained silent for several seconds.

"You have to be careful", Merlin finally said, almost whispering. "You never know who might hear you. If someone has only the slightest suspicion and takes it to Uther the smallest, even faked evidence is enough to be doomed. And to be killed."

He just stood there, turned away from her. As he raised his hand towards his face Mary sowly walked around him to look at him. He was pale, had tears in his eyes.

"What happened here?" she asked in shock.

Merlin looked at her, deep into her eyes.

"You better go as fast as you can", he warned her.

"She has just arrived", Gwen's voice sounded from the door. Like being caught in the act the magician and the Lady stared at the maidservant.

"Do you have a secret?", Gwen asked slightly annoyed.

"No, no", Mary answerd quickly before realizing that this might have been too quick. So she added the explanation: "Merlin just wanted to tell me a bit about Camelot."

"Why?" Gwen continued asking.

„Uhm", Mary tried to procure some time for her to think. Merlin took over the thinking for her: "Mary has heard some stories about the recent events."

Gwen sighed, seemed to remember unlucky times like Merlin.

"It wasn't always nice", she said and added quickly: "But it's not that bad to live in Camelot. Whatever happens, it's the safest to be here."

Merlin had to cough all of a sudden.

Confused Mary looked from Merlin to Gwen. Very different emotions were visible on their faces. The one seemed to be angry, hurt and the other disappointed, unsure. But both seemed to be filled with grief. A tickling went down Mary's back. Something just happened. Then she saw how Merlin stared into nowhere, a smile on his lips. He looked up, nodded to the women and said: "I have to go. We'll meet later for sure."

So he disappeared but not as sad as before.

Mary looked after him, shaking her head. "I would have loved to hear that conversation", she just said.

Gwen looked at her in surprise: „What conversation?"

"Uhm, I mean, it seemed to me like he just went from sad to happy. That must have been the result of a soliloquy." Mary congratulated herself on this brilliant explanation.

"Why should he have been sad?" Gwen asked.

Mary stared at her: „You will not stop asking questions until you have the right answer, will you?"

Gwen was grinning: "If it works, it's good."

The Lady did not smile. Even if Merlin's facial expression had changed after the internal conversation, Gwen still seemed sad.

"Something must have happened here. Apparently you do not suffer less than Merlin", she said seriously, sat down on the bed and gestured Gwen to do the same.

The maidservant hesitated, seemed to be unsure whether to trust a stranger or not. But then she sighed and sat next to Mary.

"A lot of things are happening here", Gwen finally said. "Sometimes it's a magical creature causing riots, sometimes it's a simple human who turns out to be evil or just disappoints you."

„Well, I prefer magical creatures a lot more", Mary said nodding. "They are so intersting and some of them are a lot nicer than people think." Encouraging she looked at Gwen and flinched as she noticed her surprised look.

"So I have been reading", Mary said quickly which brought her another surprised look. "Have heard of?", she corrected herself halting.

"You are strange", Gwen said to her but did not give a sign on whether she had seen through Mary or not.

"That is why everyone likes me", the Lady said cheekily and grinned at the maidservant who finally had to laugh.

She became serious again and looked at Mary thoughtfully, narrowed her lips to a slit, laid her hands in her lap and stared at her knees.

"You know", Gwen said, " I could live with those creatures. And those evil humans, witches and sorcerers have never hurt me, like those humans I had faith in the most. I was the maidservant of the Lady Morgana. Until she disappeared. I don't know where she is, if she is alright, if she is still alive. And that hurts a lot. And Arthur is not a big help. Either he avoids the topic or he talks around it. But I know how much it gets to him."

Mary could not help it. She just had to giggle, although the first part of the story had been quite sad.

„You and Prince Arthur?", she said making a great effort not to laugh.

Gwen flinched, her face blushed and she was slightly embarressed.

"Not in the way you might think now", she tried to save the situation.

That was when Mary really had to laugh.

"Prince Arthur loves a maidservant. The in love maidservant is angry with the prince. Add Merlin to that and the secret-mongering is perfect."

"Merlin?", Gwen asked wondering. "What has Merlin to do with that?"

Mary bit her lips, clawing her nails into her knees.

"Uhm, he seems a bit…well, I mean he's also just a boy … and …", she stumbled without knowing where to go with this.

"Oh yes", Gwen said. "It wasn't easy for him either. There was this witch and she put a spell on him, so he did not know what was right and what was wrong anymore. She was very powerful. But they burned her."

Mary looked shocked and shattered at the maidservant. Gwen was talking about a burning like she was talking about something that was right, something good. Something that just had to be. They seemed to live in very different worlds after all.

"Not all magic is evil", Mary said quietly, softly and took Gwen's hand. "In the end, love is said to be magic too." The Lady smiled encouraging. Gwen had tears in her eyes, but they already dried away.

"It is getting late", Gwen finally said, got up, made the bed, took one final look around and this time Mary could see a glimpse of joy in the maidservant's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Market**

There was a hustle and bustle going on on the market. An organized chaos which cheered all the visitors up.

Colourful banners everywhere, booths with different goods were brightly decorated and the salesmen as well as the women were regocnizable because of their colourful clothes. And their skills in trading of course.

Mary was running from one booth to the other, looking at everything, buying stuff here and there. Most of it she probably never would need. But it was the pure joy, the love of life inside her that was desperated to get out.

The musicians let out squillions of joyful songs in the air and showmen sweetened the walk over the market for the visitors.

It was like the bad times had never existed.

As if they would never return.

Mary loved those markets. Often her parents had taken her to the towns to join the hustle and bustle. And they had shown her how to separate the magicians from the ordinary showmen because a market with all its miracles was the perfect place for keeping magic secret and using it at the same time.

The knights following Mary always stayed a few steps behind. Uther had insisted on the guard. In the past there had been robberies, fights and encroaments involving nobles. So it seemed to be safer for the King giving Lady Mary a kind of escort.

Mary did not mind that as long as the knights did not surround her all the time. After all she wanted to see everything.

All of a sudden she could feel a prickeling on her back. She knew that feeling all too well, she had learned to be mindful about it in her childhood. That had helped her parents a lot.

She turned around to find the reason for that prickeling and made a beeline joined by a cheerful laughter to the next stage on which showmen showed their skills in juggling. The knights followed the Lady on foot.

While a gleeman lit a torch and the others still used balls, the prickeling came again. Mary took a close look at the showmen, delighted about that feeling, curious. But it was none of them. She was wondering. Who else would use magic if not the showmen?

Slowly she walked along the stage, searching for the gleemen's eyes, looking at the crowed but she would not get any smarter.

"That is stupid", she just mumbled insulted when she felt it again. More clearly than before.

And then she saw him.

A little boy at the edge of the stage. Stitting there, unflashy, looking at the crowd, resting his eyes every once in a while on a person and focused.

Mary's curiosity grew with every second. What did he do?

She walked to him, careful to not scare him away. She had already forgotten the knights behind her.

As the boy focused his eyes on a wealthy dressed man Mary followed the trace of magic. And got startled.

Shocked she stood still and one of the knights ran into her, held her, turned her around and asked: "What happened, Milady?"

Mary looked at him speechless with wide opened eyes, not able to talk, she was so shocked by what she had seen. She pointed to the boy silently.

The first knight nodded to the second one and both of them went to the boy, who was too focused to realize this. Mary stared after them. Slowly her mind came back. Just to be shocked again realizing what she just had done.

That moment the soldiers grabbed the little boy, pulling him down from the stage and several wallets and some jewellery dropped down on the ground.

He screamed, struggeld, fought and everyone stared at the events.

Mary just stood there like she was rooted to the ground, not moving at all.

Other soliders came to aid the knights because the gleemen tried to free the boy.

A hand was put on Mary's arm and scared she turned around.

"Come with me", Gwen said, standing behind the Lady closely. "You should not see that."

Mary once again turned around to see the riot. But as she saw how the soldiers pulled their swords and one of them knocked the boy out she turned away. Her face white like chalk and tears were in her eyes she stared at Gwen.

"This is not my fault, is it?" she asked desperately.

Gwen smiled at her sadly, took her hand and led her away.

"They have locked him up", Gwen reported a bit later.

The maidservant had brought Mary to a field, far away from the riot.

After that Gwen had gone back to find out what had happened.

"And what will they do with him?", Mary asked.

"Well, he's a thief and even worse, he used magic." Gwen shrugged and lowered her head. "I do not think that Uther will show him any mercy just because it's a child. Robbery is forbidden, magic is even worse."

"He will have the boy executed?", Mary asked, revolted.

Gwen just looked at Mary surprised.

"What do you think would become of him if they let him go? He would go on, grow up and would become cruel", Gwen said soberly.

"How can you know that?", Mary continued asking.

"I have been living in Camelot for long enough", was the easy reply.

They sat next to each other quietly.

Mary was thinking.

It was so unimaginable to her that magic could be missconducted like that. She had seen cruel magicians as her parents got attacked. But it was new to her that there were magicians using her gift for lower reasons like money. The gleeman family must have raised the boy in a way that made him think that his deeds were good and necessary. They had not looked haggard. Not like they would have needed to steal.

But what was robbery next to murder?

Mary had handed over the boy to a man who seemed to kill and destroy everything close to magic.

She had betrayed the boy.

Because she had not been careful about what she did.

Mary sighed.

"It is not easy to survive in this world", she said silently.

Gwen looked up, took Mary's hand again, got up taking the Lady with her and went towards the market.

"Do not let this take away your joy for the market. Everyone is responsible for themselves and the gleeman knew what they where doing." Gwen's solace was thin so Mary could see the lie behind it. Even Gwen did not like what had happened. But like so many other people in Camelot she just was used to it.

With bitterness she had never known before Mary realized how well the citizens of Camelot were used to looking the other way.

Still she walked along with Gwen. Also because the maidservant did not leave her with any other choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: exhibition fight**

Something had changed.

The golden sun still shone warmly from a blue sky without clouds. The colourful banners still blew gently in the warm air. Everything was like before.

But to Mary it seemed darker, foggier, more false.

The gleemen, the salesmen, visitors, soldiers, everyone was behaving quite normally. But Mary almost could feel the hesitation inside them. They looked over their shoulders more often now, held their bags close, did not take their eyes of their goods.

The soldiers always had one hand at their swords.

It was not the same rompy mood as it had been before. It was more like a frantic happiness to hide the insecurity.

Gwen pulled Mary to a booth offering fine fabrics. After only a few minutes they were laughing while putting the fabrics on each other to fake clothing. Slowly the memory of the riot slid into the background and the two women had fun. But not just them.

As the other people saw how merrily the Lady and the maidservant were whispering, laughing, making fun, a smile came back onto the faces of everyone else. Soon laughter became loud and clear all over the place again.

By the time Mary noticed this she was already in too good a temper to complain.

Somehow this was wrong but on the other hand there was no way of changing it. Mary knew that she would never have reacted in a different way. The boy's action would have shocked her the same way over and over again.

Gwen pulled Mary from one booth to the next and on and on. There was no time at all for dark thoughts.

"Look", the maidservant all of a sudden yelled and pointed to the crowd in front of them.

Mary did not have to search for long to see what the maidservant meant. Arthur and his knights had gathered together, wearing light armour with their swords in their hands. Bales of straw marked the area of an arena and more and more viewers gathered around.

Mary and Gwen also hurried up to get a good place. On the other side of the arena Mary could see Merlin and nodded to him happily. A smile spread across his face, then he looked at Arthur who had raised his voice.

"Lords and Ladies, servants and maidservants, dear visitors and honoured citizens of Camelot, welcome to the fights of honour. My men think that their prince has become a little rusty due to the times of peace and now they dared to call me out. You shall be witnesses of how I knock this nonsense out of them. So now see how your prince takes down one knight of Camelot after the other." With an arrogant, slightly amused look and clearly struggling not to laugh he looked around and bowed to his knights. Laughter rose from the viewers and the knights. They all pulled back except one of them.

The opponents started circling each other slowly, swinging their swords and heating up the viewers. Then Arthur raised his sword over his head and darted towards the knight, ready for the stroke.

Suddenly a strong prickling went down Mary's back and at the same moment Arthur slipped and fell down on his behind, looking around in shock, surprised, while everyone around started laughing out loud.

The knight Arthur had been fighting was so consumed by his laughter that he was not able to react immediately and so Arthur had enough time to get up jerkily. Confused he looked around.

"Slippery ground", he then said and pointed the knight to get into fighting position.

Just a few strokes later the prince was the winner.

The crowd applauded and Arthur patted the shoulder of the loser, went over to Merlin and took a sip of water.

„So he was lucky that the ground lost its slipperyness", Mary said to Gwen who could only agree by nodding due to laughter.

While the knights worked out a plan on who should be next Arthur talked agitated to Merlin who only grinned and earned himself a slap to the neck for it.

The next knight went into the arena and waited for the prince.

While Arthur was getting ready for his fight Gwen and Mary were trying to get to Merlin. Mary made good process because the crowd made way for the Lady but Gwen did not have it this easy. But when Mary had a look at her the maidservant just pointed her to go on.

The fight already had begun. Mary could get a glimpse on that spectacle, recognizing the playfulness of the fight because the movements were more like a dance instead of a fight.

Finally she saw Merlin close in front of her. Shortly before she arrived a prickling went down her spine again and from the side she could see Merlin's eyes turning gold for a second. She laughed and went to him.

"You damned magician", she yelled out happily and nudged him. Merlin boggled and turned around a bit. His eyes glowed up and a bale of straw caught fire.

Immediately all knights pulled their swords, formed a protecting circle around their prince and the crowd started screaming as they saw the flames.

Then the whispering started. They had heard of a magician. And right after that a bale of straw had caught fire.

Mary turned pale, looked at Merlin terrified and apologetic and he took her arm right away as the noticed some people turning around to them.

"Run", he murmured to her and dragged her into the shadows of the buildings.

Looking back she saw people poiting in their direction. The knights swarmed out.

"What were you thinking?" Merlin screamed at her while running away from the knights.

"But I didn't do anything!" she answered. Merlin turned around all of a sudden, grabbed her arm and yelled out: "You scared me!"

"Why do you have to use your magic anyway?", she replied.

Merlin gasped for air, let go of her, lurked around a wall and dashed back right away. Mary took a look for herself saw the knights searching the houses. She looked at Merlin questioning.

"I didn't want it to be too easy for him", He replied a bit halting and feebly.

"Do I understand this right?", she asked angrily. "I have to be careful about what I say, when I say something and which person I talk to while you are playing magician when you just want to TEASE him? I thought it was incredibly dangerous to use magic or even just to know about it!"

"It is!", Merlin responed. "And I am careful."

"So I've seen", she said insulted.

"You SCARED me!", Merlin said again , now sounded quite defiant.

Like stubborn kinds they stared at each other, neither of them willing to give in. Mary crossed her arms in front of her chest, compressed her lips and stared at Merlin. He on his side just stood their, white as snow.

"You are afraid", she realized.

"Yes, of course", he said. "No one, not even Arthur, can know about who I really am. What I am."

„But why do you use magic for that?", Mary asked confused. Her head was spinning and she did not know or who to believe anymore. Her father had played tricks like this too. She grew up with this being normal. But in this place, here in Camelot, she had been told different. Merlin had told her different. And now he was a magician after all, just like she knew them.

"I cannot help it.", he confessed. "I cannot live without magic. Sometimes I just have to use it." He raised his shoulders to emphasize his words with his entire body language.

Mary sighed.

"Well, it was funny though", she said and grinned.

For a second he looked at her thoughtfully. Then a little cheeky smile became visible on his face too.

"We should try and get back without attracting attention", he finally said. "If we are lucky, no one has recognized us."

"I don't think that anyone really saw anything", she said. "The people in Camelot are way too good at looking the other way."

"That can be good sometimes", Merlin whispered.

He lurked around a corner, turned back to Mary, noodded and offered his hand to her. Mary hestitated for a second. She had a bad feeling about this.

But then she took his hand, grinning, and together they sneaked along, trying not to be seen by anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The shadow of a friend**

Suddenly they found themselves amidst a group of showmen.

Merlin had been dragging Mary through another street, had turned around the next corner and had run into the gleemen.

The men just shared a short look, staring at Mary with plain anger in their faces.

Confused Merlin looked back at the Lady, questioning.

"Uhm, do you remember we've found out about Camelot's citizens?", she asked him and continued as Merlin nodded: "Those are no citiziens of camelot."

"You have betrayed our boy", a deep voice sounded and a tall, big man stepped into the light. Their leader as it seemed. "He will be executed because YOU turned him in."  
Mary stared at him terrified.

"I did not know what I was doing", she tried to explaind with a shaky voice.

"Oh", the man replied sarcastic. "Young, stupid and naïve or what? Everyone knows the punishment for magic."

"And yet you came here, put your boy into danger just to get a little extra money?", Mary flared up. Those humans disgusted her. Training that little boy for commiting crimes by the use of magic, putting him in danger of being caught and now they were looking for somebody to blame. Mary still felt bad but she was not the only one to blame.

She straightened up and made herself as tall as possible. With a grand face, arrogant, convinced by herself she looked down at the gleemen: "You should be the ones to be punished. It's your fault, not mine."

They stared at her, stunned and Merlin inhaled sharply, straightened himself too and clenched his fists. The tension was visible in the air, touchable and scary.

Mary did not feel that comfortable anymore. She had underestimated people before, slipped up concerning the goodness in them. And this time her opponents had shown before what they could dish out.

The lady stepped back a bit, stopped slant behind Merlin and took a little look from the side to him. He looked at her lost in thoughts, but then nodded in approval. He would protect her if he had to.

And he had to.

More men came along from behind. Holding strong sticks, knifes, even a sword and they gave them to their followers.

The leader pulled a wide, double bladed knife out of the sheath hanging on his hip and held it in their direction as a threat.

"You do not betray us without punishment. And no one blames us", he threatened silently and took a few steps towards Mary and Merlin. The other gleemen started closing in, trying to circle them in.

Mary was shaking out of fear. She was completely helpless, had never learned to defend herself. Only Merlin could do something now.

Suddenly Mary felt a prickeling down her spine and Merlin lifted one hand, putting it towards the gleemen, tensed himself and concentrated.

A giant jolt then went through her as Merlin hit the gleemen with congolmerated magic that made the men fly through the air. Some hit the walls, others crashed into each other during the flight and others hit each other hard on the ground. Another tremble shook Mary as Merlin threw a second charge on the gleemen on the ground. She stared in shock at what had happened. Not able to move, not able to talk. So much power…

A third tremble came up, she forced herself to step closer to Merlin, standing by his side, her fingertips on his shoulder, looking into his golden glowing eyes.

"Merlin?", she said softly, calm, shaky.

His head jolted to the side, the eyes staring at her and a cruel smile was on his lips.

"Merlin?", she asked again, weepy this time, begging.

A surprised look came into his eyes and the glowing slowly went away. The smile turned into a scary look and Merlin dashed back, put one hand on his forehead, shaking his head, as if he wanted to get rid of something, took a look around and turned pale.

"The influence of a friend", he whispered in shock.

Then he took her hand and dragged her away to flee from the murderous gleemen coming back to consciousness.

They ran through the streets without a goal, chased by the gleemen and always careful not to be noticed by the knights because they were quite near the market.

Merlin tried to find a way back but their chaseres would not make it that easy for him to find the straight way. The gleemen seemed to have separated and over and over again Merlin and Mary had to turn around because of knights searching the street right in front of them.

Mary felt a constant prickling on her skin. So Merlin was ready to use magic if he had to. He always had some in storage. Over and over again he shook his head, denied aloud sometimes and Mary knew he was talking to somebody.

Maybe to this friend?

She did not dare to ask him. She blamed herself too much. After all, being in this situation was her fault. Once again she had not been carful enough.

She sighed, slowly let go of Merlin's hand and finally stopped.

He turned around to her, breathless and worried.

"What's the matter?", he asked gasping for air.

"I cannot go on", she just said.

Merlin compressed his lips, took her hand again and wanted to continue running but Mary would not let him,

"Would you rather be caught by the gleemen?", he asked angrily.

"That might be better", she answered with a lowered voice.

Merlin stared at her in shock. Mary had tears in her eyes, looked at the ground. She was shaking all over and was pale as the moon.

Merlin pulled her close and embraced her.

"We only have to make it to the market. We will think of something to explain our absence then. And when the gleemen return Arthur will help us", he whispered into her ear.

Again a tickeling went down her spine.

"Who is that?", she asked, getting away from Merlin and looked at him searching.

"Who?", he asked back, pretending not to know what this was about.

"This friend you are always talking to. Who is she?" Mary saw him flinching and she explained: "For a start, I can feel magic being used around me and for another I can see that you are talking to someone. Besides, sometimes you talk aloud."

"I do?", he asked shocked and Mary just nodded.

Merlin let go of her, leaning against the wall of a house and listened for whether someone was coming.

Then he looked at the Lady again.

"Her name is Lilia", he explained. "She came here some time ago and created some chaos. She was powerful. Everyone believes that she died at the stake.

But it wouldn't have been her if she had not come up with a plan for her rescue. She lives on somewhere else, I don't know where. But she is always with me, her life bound to mine. And it seems as if she has an itch to help me. And you. She likes you." He was grinning at Mary but tears had sneaked into his eyes, while he was talking about Lilia. Mary lowered her head.

"I would like to get to know more about her", she said. Another prickeling and Merlin's jerking showed the lady that Lilia was saying something again.

"We have to go", he then said and held out his hand to Mary.

She sighed. But then she let herself be pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fight**

They reached the market from the other side and wormed their way through the nervous, anxious masses of people towards the arena. Arthur stood there with some of his men, swords pulled, looking around, alarmed. Lots of people had gathered around them, which made it quite difficult for the knights to stay calm and overview the situation.

As the prince noticed Merlin, he compressed his lips, ran towards his servant with an angry face and screamed: "Where have you been? Chaos is taking over and you run away? I thought something happened to you!"

Merlin had stepped back and stared at Arthur with widened eyes and slightly surprised.

"You were worried?", Merlin asked with a sneaky undertone. "About me?"

Arthur slapped him to the neck.

"No", he replied. "Gwen said Mary went with you and then both of disappeared. If something had happened to the Lady it would have been your fault. And mine because I'm responsible for you."

He reached out for Mary's hand and pulled her to the knights for safety. Gwen was already there.

Suddenly Mary saw the gleemen coming out of the streets, looking around. Seeing Mary and Merlin they started running towards them. Weapons in their hands plain in sight.

"Oh, Arthur?", Mary said tapping the prince's shoulder. "Those guys over there want to break my neck." She pointed towards their attackers and Arthur looked that way. Immediately he straightened himself, took his sword up and yelled at his knights. Shortly he turned to Mary and Merlin saying: "You will explain this to me later", he was murring.

Then the fight started.

It was three gleemen versus one knight. They lashed about, one party aiming to cause as much damage as possible while the other tried to prevent it.

Mary had pressed herself close to Merlin. Straight in front of them Arthur was fighting four enemies, he fought in circles but still the gleemen always came close enough to hurt the prince. Arthur was already bleeding on his arms. He was not in his full armour to allow him to move better during the exhibition fight. But this was his doom now.

Still he made sure that no one passed him.

Mary nudged Merlin, looking hauntingly into his eyes, trying to convince him to help and knowing exactly how dangerous that would be. But the prince was risking his life for them. If she could she would do something herself.

"I can't", Merlin whispered desperately.

"You have to", Mary replied. "Can't you try to use magic inconspicuously?"

Surprised he looked at her.

"Using magic inconspicuously? Three words I would never use in one sentence", he said grimly, looking at Arthur again and Mary noticed that something was working in the head of the magician.

Then she had an idea.

"Do it like you did before", she said excited and earend a confused look. "Like you did at the exhibition fight", she clarified.

Merlin's eyes widened. He understood.

The prickeling running down her spine made Mary smile cheekily.

Merlin raised his hand a tiny bit, pointing to the ground underneath the feet of the gleeman who was closest to Arthur, focused and the attacker fell over.

The others stopped confused. Arthur turned to Merlin and Mary for a second to make sure that they were alright.

"Slippy ground", Merlin said grinning and for a moment the Lady felt like the prince was about to hit his servant with his sword.

But there was no time for that. The gleemen overcame their shock quite quickly and started fighting Arthur with all their might. The prince's strength seemed to vanish slowly.

"I can't do this the whole time", Merlin whispered to Mary after he had dropped a second gleeman.

Mary pondered. They had to come up with something else really soon. Arthur would not be able to hold his grounds against four attackers and the other knights had a simliar problem. But if they could help one of the other knights so that he would be able to aid his prince …

Mary looked around, got an overview of who was fighting whom, where and how many enemies.

A young knight was trying to fight just two attackers. Next to him some barrels were stacked.

Mary pulled Merlin's sleeve, explaining her plan to him quickly and he understood right away.

While pulling the knight back the sorcerer untied the holder of the barrels to roll over the attackers.

The knight looked around confused, saw the gleemen lying on the ground, the barrels rolling through the yard. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, got up and finally saw the danger his prince was in. He went to aid immediately.

With full force the knight and Arthur fought the attackers back, one step after another, to get Mary and Merlin to safety.

Finally they reached the big staircase.

"Run", Arthur screamed to both of them because right away five attackers ran towards them.

Merlin and Mary turned around running up the stairs.

They had almost made it to the door when all of a sudden the leader of the gleemen was stood in front of them.

"I won't let you use magic against me again", he grunted angrily, raising his sword and charging at Mary.

Suddenly the air behind him flickered, a shadow became visible, became a clear human being within seconds, reaching out with one hand.

The gleeman stood there like frozen.

Mary stared at Merlin on who's face a wide grin became visible.

"Come on", he said and relaxing he took Mary's hand and passed by the attacker, who was not able to move, calmly and easily. And right beside the gleeman Merlin whispered slightly arrogantly: "And as soon as you can move again, you call your men back and get out of here."

Before stepping through the door Mary turned back to see the shadow. It was a young woman, a blessed smile on her lips and as their eyes met, she twinkled to the Lady.

Mary's heart made a little jump, then Merlin pulled her to safety.

"That was Lilia", Mary stated and Merlin nodded, still grinning. "I did not sense her magic", the Lady continued.

"Mabye because you just saw an illusion of her", he tried to find an explanation.

"But she practised magic right in front of us", Mary responded, not confused or surprised but more full of curiosity and happiness about this new thing she had seen.

"You should ask her yourself one day", Merlin said.

"I will", Mary said bursting into laughter. "I most definitely will."

Merlin looked straight at her.

"That only can end in a catastrophy", he mumbled while shaking his head.

They went to the great hall in which Uther and Gaius alredy were waiting.

"Merlin", Gaius said relieved and embraced his protégé. "Thank god that you're alright."

Then he also embraced Mary. "And you are ok, too?", he asked while examining her halfway.

"Yes, yes", Mary said quickly, looking at Merlin searching for help but he just stood there grinning.

"What is going on?", Uther's commanding voice sounded through the hall.

"A fight", Merlin answered and glimpsed the King's punishing look.

But before anyone could say anything Arthur entered the room. He was bleeding even more from his arms and his face showed signs of pure exhaustion. He went straight to Merlin, nudged his shoulder and screamed: "What was going on? What the hell did you do and why the hell did you disappear during the exhibition fight?" Merlin retreated far from the angry prince until the wall stopped him. Desperatly he was searching for words.

"It was my fault", Mary's voice sounded suddenly and everyone turned to her. "Just mine", she repeated feebly, looking down at the ground. But she could not hide her tears.

Uther came to her, took her hands and looked at her trying to calm her down.

"Why do you think this, my dear?", he asked softly.

Mary raised her head. Now tears were running down her red cheeks in little rivers.

"It was the family of this boy", she stuttered weepy. "They were out for revenge. Revenge on me because I saw him committing his crime. Because I delivered him to you." And even though the last words were meant as critisicim to the king he just embraced her for solace.

"It wasn't your fault. You did the right thing", he said calmly, letting go of her and went to his throne, but did not sit down.

Arthur first stared at Mary then at Merlin.

"I just wanted to bring her to saftey when the chaos broke out", Merlin explained shrugging. "And then there were the gleemen."

Arthur boxed his servant to the belly.

"You should have come to me right away", the prince said and this time you could hear how worried he was. "I'm sorry for just now", he said contritely. "I have been a bit upset."

Merlin could not help smiling all over his face.

Finally Arthur went to Mary and embraced her for a second.

"It really wasn't your fault", he confirmed the king. "You do not know life in Camelot. And the consequences it can have." He gave her kiss on her forehead and turned to his father: " What shall we do with the gleemen?" he asked.

Uther pondered.

"Chase them. If you can get ahold of them, lock them away", he finally ordered.

"And the boy?", Mary asked. "What of him?"

Uther looked at her thoughtfully.

"He used magic. The punishment for this is death."

"But he is only a child", Mary shouted. "He doesn't even know what he is doing."

Uther clenched his fists, sat down on his throne. As if he would make a statement with this, that he was the king, Mary thought.

"But that he isn't anymore", an agreeable, amused voice of a woman sounded in her head. Mary took a look around in surprise, staring at Merlin, who only nodded at her with a smile on his face. From the corner of her eye she could see Gaius watching them.

"He will die", Uther commanded.

Mary looked at him in shock, but before she could say anything Merlin was at her side, nudging her arm and shook his head a bit as she looked up to him.

Finally she straightened herself, looked down at Uther disgustedly and said cool, but sure: "I will not stay at this unholy place for any longer."

Then she turned around, left the hall and ran, as no one could see her, to her chambers, threw herself on the bed and eventually fell asleep under rivers of tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dream**

"You shouldn't cry", a soft voice sounded.

As Mary opened her eyes she was lying on a stone covered with moss in the middle of a cave.

Confused she got up. The cave was illuminated by torches and seemed almost cosy. Right next to a warm fire there was a young woman with black hair and white skin.

"Lilia", Mary said out loud in surprise and the other woman grinned.

"Looks like Merlin gave away private details", Lilia said. "Actually I'm dead, you know?" She twinkeld amused.

"Why should I not cry?", Mary asked. "It's a sad thing I'm crying about."

"But it is senseless", Lilia responded. "Nothing will change. You will only be even sadder."

"If it makes me more careful about my actions I can handle that", Mary replied. Lilia opened her mouth to say something but closed it again because she could not think of anything to say.

For a moment the two women just sat there.

"I don't know where to go", Mary finally said. "I can't stay in Camelot."

"Why not?", Lilia asked. "It is safe there. You will not come into the danger of using magic by accident unlike other people …"

Mary grinned and thought about the exhibition fight.

"That is not what I mean", she then said. "I am used to being surrounded by magic. And I love it that way. I cannot live in a world where it is banned. Magic gives me a too big a joy to be without it."

Lilia starred at the Lady, curious and a little joyful.

"I see", she finally said. Then she took a look around in the cave. "It is a bit lonley here, indeed."

Mary nodded smiling.

"You will find the way", Lilia whispered, closed her eyes and Mary fell back to sleep.

As she woke up again she was laying in her bed in Camelot. Gwen had bowed over here in worry.

"Why are you grinning so strangely?", the maidservant asked.

Mary flipped up, hugged Gwen and fell back on the bed with her. Infected with Mary's happyness Gwen had to laugh.

"Everything will be alright", Mary whispered. "Now I know where I have to go."

She turned her head to Gwen, smiled softly and jumped out of the bed.

"Why are you laying there that lazy?", she yelled out. "We have to pack my things." That being said she spun through the room, laughing, jumping and dancing.

Gwen got up and looked at the Lady while shaking her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Farewell**

"I will miss her", Gwen said while watching Mary organizing her luggage. Arthur put his arm around Gwen.

"So will I", he said. "She is like a little sister to me."

Both looked at Merlin who had been shaking his head over and over again since Mary announced her departure. Recognizing their looks he nodded quickly.

Finally all of her luggage had been stored and Mary stepped towards the three, glowing with happiness.

"So then, everything is taken care of", she said happily.

"You seem to be in a hurry to get away from here", Arthur replied offended.

Mary boxed him into the stomache, grinning at him.

"By the way, you are a pretty couple", she said to Arthur and Gwen, both blushing. Then she turned to Merlin.

"No need to worry. I will be in safe hands", she whispered.

Merlin took her hands.

"I am not so certain of that", he replied. "You are resigning yourself to a situation you shouldn't be in."

Mary petted his cheek like Lilia had done this morning. The witch had told Merlin about her plans but had not given him a chance for contradiction.

Mary gave Merlin a little kiss on the cheek and went to her horse.

Once more she looked up to the balustrade and saw Uther standing there. She turned her back to him.

Her head high, queen-like, she left Camelot, followed by some of her kights.

Many people were watching her departure and not less of them had tears in their eyes.

She had not been in Camelot for a long time but still the people had embraced the happy, in love with life, slightly naïve girl.

A few days later the knights returned to Camelot. They gave a letter to Uther from Mary, asking him to take her men into the household of the court.

She had reached her destination safely and was enjoying a high protection. She did not give away who was the resident and her knights also did not say a word about it. Uther did not stop asking questions and by the time he threatened the knights with torment, they said: "She is in her world."


End file.
